The sale of debit cards, gift cards, telephone cards and other transaction cards at retail locations is widespread and increasing. Typically, such transaction cards are packaged, distributed and displayed at point-of-sale (P-O-S) locations in an inactive state. In turn, in conjunction with a purchase transaction, a corresponding transaction card is activated at a P-O-S location. Typically, activation entails reading a machine-readable card activation marking on the transaction card and/or packaging therefor, correlating the read data with an account that corresponds with the card, and activating the account card for use.
Unfortunately, third-party tampering with transaction cards and packaging therefor has presented continuing design challenges. For example, in one tampering scheme third-parties have modified card activation markings on packaging so that, upon purchase of a modified package, an unintended card account (e.g., an account that is accessible by the third-party) is activated. In another tampering scheme, third-parties obtain proprietary account data from transaction cards at a P-O-S location, which proprietary account data may then be fraudulently employed after purchase and activation of the cards to access account funds corresponding with the transaction cards. As a result of such tampering schemes, various approaches have been proposed to enhance secure card packaging and reduce incidents of tampering.